Alexandra Faust
One half of the Kaiser twins, Alexandra Faust is a girl gifted with the gene of the sphinx, and she sees the game as something that must be played right, an opportunity to make sure humanity's future heads in the right direction, whether she wins, or not. Appearance Alexandra's most defining feature is probably her flowing blonde hair and her deep blue eyes, which she shares with her brother. She is slightly above average height, and her slim figure belies her athletic build. In her hybrid form, her body (especially her upper arms and legs) become slightly more feline, gaining sharp claws at the end of her fingers and toes, and two majestic wings sprout from her back. Her face, however, remains completely unchanged. Personality Although rather talkative and quite friendly, on closer inspection, Alexandra is also quite cautious, and almost all her actions seem calculated, and/or measured.She is patient and likes to things plan ahead, and doesn't like things going out of her grasp. Even when she isn't in control of the situation, she likes to atleast be on top of her part in it, and can get distressed if things go too awry. However, underneath her nice but careful mindset, is a kind and forgiving heart. History Though born a German, Alexandra hardly feels so, never being attached to any place for more than a small period of his life. Her parents both came from military backgrounds, her father an ex-special forces operative, and senior member of the UN peacekeeping forces at her time of birth, and her mother, an engineer, specializing in weaponry. Due to the nature of their work, Alexandra was continually shifted from base to base as her parents moved around, and because people came and went so quickly in her life, from an early age, she developed the ability to make friends easily, and was often popular wherever she went. For the first part of her life, she spent time in Europe, and was happy, though she wished for a bit more stability in her life, or, as her infant mind put it, the same home to come back to every day. They were then moved to the Middle East at a time of great turmoil, and war broke out whilst she was there. Her father hardly saw them due to this, and it was her mother who tried to look after both her and her twin brother, and keep them calm. Unfortunately, the battle came straight to them, and when a rogue group infiltrated the base, they went straight for the civilians/dependents, attempting to take them hostage. This included Alexandra, her mother and her brother. Her mother, however, put up a resistance, and managed to take out a good number of the militants, with only the pistol she had hidden away. Unfortunately, by the time help had arrived, she was killed in action, and the Faust twins lost their mother at the age of only 5 years old, seeing her brutally murdered before their eyes. Although their father remained at the base, they were both sent to Australia, till the war subsided. Though she did not see this at the time, Alexandra's father was quite shaken by the death, and although he decided to continue with his job, seeds of doubt on the feasibility of peace, and the capability and use of the UN peacekeeping forces had entered his mind, eventually causing his resolve to falter as the years went by. As a child, Alexandra was obviously traumatized by the incident, taking longer to recover than her brother, but coming out, dealing with the whole thing better than him as well. It also catalysed her to immerse herself completely in training when she joined the academy in the Australian base, never wanting to feel as if she could not make a difference, should she ever face another dire situation in her life. However, she placed no blame on anyone, or any one side, for her mother's death. Instead she felt that although both sides did have their point to prove, whether it be fighting to maintain the peace, or fighting to change the current system, neither were right in the way they went about it, and instead she hoped to, when she was older, help shape a better, more understanding world. Alexandra often worried about her sometimes rebellious brother, and although they have argued a fair amount as well, they have been through literally everything together, and so share a deep level of understanding, if not necessarily the same views. Eventually, when the war subsided, their father joined them for a short while, but as his wearlness with the UN grew, he quit his job, and instead went to America with his children, to work as a defense consultant for the US military, spending a few months at a base before moving on to work at the next. By that stage, Alexandra was getting weary of the constant change, and immersed herself in her training and education, to try and take her mind off things. She found herself to excel academically, but she worked hard to increase further her natural talents. When it came to physical education, she was also above average, and excelled greatly at the martial arts, much more so than her brother, even though she did not necessarily place extra importance in her training, instead believing her academic studies would prove more useful in later life. When she turned 18, she enrolled into college, hoping to further her education However, her journey were cut short by the announcement of the Monolith, where she discovered she held one of the fated genes, that of the Sphinx. Seeing this as an opportunity not to be wasted, she hurriedly asked for assistance from a friend who was part of the Air Force, so she could prepare to go to the arena as soon as possible. One desperate phone call with her twin later, Alexandra soon found herself heading towards the chosen arena, with her brother, and was one of the first to arrive. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/